1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for dispensing paper on a roll, and particularly to an insert for roll paper products that provides a scent during rollout and use of the rolled paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Every modern bathroom is equipped with a toilet paper dispenser for dispensing disposable toilet tissue from a roll for hygienic purposes. Nevertheless, using the bathroom may still prove unpleasant because of the odors associated with the toilet. Many bathrooms are equipped with an exhaust fan to help alleviate this problem. However, such exhaust fans provide only a partial solution to the problem. Stand-alone air fresheners are of some help. But stand-alone air fresheners often go stale, aren't replaced regularly, lack sufficient strength for overcoming toilet odors, and are frequently knocked over, even if there's a place to put them in the bathroom. There is a need for a better solution to the problem of toilet odor in the bathroom. Additionally, there is a need to prevent excessive rollout of toilet paper and other types of rolled paper products when being dispensed.
Thus, an insert for roll paper products solving the aforementioned problems is desired.